This invention relates generally to the initialization of processor-based systems.
Initialization of processor-based systems generally involves using a basic input/output system (BIOS) which is stored in a read only memory (ROM) and is transferred to system memory during the boot process. The BIOS is generally fixed, immutable and predefined. As a result, BIOS must account for a large number of processor, chipset, memory, and peripheral devices, but this large number is necessarily finite. BIOS is limited in the hardware which it may support by a number of factors, including the available memory or storage, the amount of effort put into compiling the BIOS, and the availability of components at the time the BIOS was developed.
Thus, as a processor-based system evolves, the BIOS remains basically static. This means that the BIOS may be unable to completely adapt to a variety of changed circumstances. These circumstances may include the identification of defects in various software components, which defects may be embedded into the BIOS monolithic code. In addition, the availability of improved and updated capabilities may not be readily incorporated into the BIOS.
While reprogramming the BIOS ROM is certainly possible, it is generally a complex process. As a result reprogramming of the BIOS on the fly is generally not attempted. Moreover, even if the ROM storing the BIOS were periodically updated, changes that may require BIOS adaptability may occur with even greater frequency.
Thus, the ability of BIOS to adapt to a variety of changing circumstances, including rapidly evolving technology, is relatively limited.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for techniques for initializing processor-based systems which are adaptable to a variety of changing circumstances, such as those that may arise after the processor-based system is placed into service.
In accordance with one aspect, a method includes specifying a description of a processor-based system. The description may be used to build a system image. The system is initialized using the image.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.